Das unzertrennliche Band zweier Seelen
by Ysomir
Summary: Meine erste große Story über mein Lieblingspairing Goku/Vegeta
1. Der Anfang

_**Kapitel 1: Der Anfang**_

Ein kleiner Junge von ungefähr neun Jahren, ging den langen schmalen Gang entlang um in seine Gemächer zu gehen. Er wollte sich nach diesem langen Tag endlich zur Ruhe begeben, da sein Vater ihn heute von einen Termin zum anderen geschickt hatte. Gerade kam er von seinem sehr verspätetem Training, was er nicht auslassen wollte, oder konnte. Sein Vater war der Meinung, das er mehr trainieren müsse, doch war es nicht gerade einfach. Denn nach der Schule, oder eher Privatunterricht, dass so gegen Mittag endete, musste er gleich seine Termine wahrnehmen und da blieb nie genug Zeit um zu Trainieren. Dabei war es das einigste worauf er sich jeden Tag freute. Meistens, sowie heute, konnte er aber erst ab den späten Abend zum Training. Für einen Erwachsenen wäre so ein Tag vielleicht noch normal, vor allem für ein König, doch für einen neunjährigen Jungen viel zuviel. Doch das interessierte sein Vater nicht. Für ihn war es wichtig, das sein Sohn alles schnell erlernte, da er irgendwann selbst dafür Verantwortlich war, das seinem Volk an nichts fehlte. Das sein Sohn aber noch ein Kind war, nahm er gar nicht zur Kenntnis.

Der junge Prinz sah endlich seine Zimmertür. Er hatte das Gefühl stunden durch die Gänge gegangen zu sein. Doch nun konnte er sich endlich ausruhen. Er konnte vor Erschöpfung kaum noch die Augen offen halten. Er trat in sein Zimmer ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Endlich. Der junge Prinz lehnte sich an der Tür, schloss seine Augen und genoss die Stille um sich herum. Sein junger Körper schmerzte vom Training, doch war es ihm egal. Er mochte keine schwachen Gegner oder wie in diesem falle Trainingspartner. Er brauchte große Herausforderungen um Stärker zu werden. Außerdem würde es sein Vater niemals zulassen.

Er öffnete seine Augen und überlegte ob er noch kurz unter die Dusche gehen sollte oder doch gleich in sein Bett schmiss und schlief. Nach langem hin und her, taumelte er dann doch schließlich ins Bad und stellte die Dusche an. Er zog seine dreckige und fast ganz zerrissene Kleidung aus und stellte sich unter den warmen Strahl. Er ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen und das warme Wasser lief ihm über das Gesicht hinab an seinem schmerzenden Körper. Das Wasser tat seinen geschundenen kleinen Körper gut und seine Muskeln, die für sein Alter schon sehr ausgeprägt waren und eigentlich gar nicht zu einem Kind passten, lockerten sich und der Junge konnte sich entspannen.

Er hing seinen Gedanken nach. Der Tag heute war stressig gewesen. Erst sein Privatunterricht, das noch nicht ganz so schlimm war, aber wie jeden Tag langweilig, da er ja vieles schon von seinem Vater erfuhr. Dann musste er den halben Nachmittag mit seinem Vater im Thronsaal verbringen und die Beschwerden vom Volk anhören. Langweilig. Und für ein Kind noch alles uninteressant. Doch als Thronfolger musste er dadurch. Dann noch einige Besprechungen seines Vater die er beiwohnen sollte und ihn dabei sehr genau beobachten. Er sollte sehr schnell lernen. Nicht das er irgendwann etwas falsch machte. Das wäre Fatal. Dies zog sich bis zum späten Abend hin. Natürlich aßen sie auch etwas, denn das durfte nicht fehlen. Und erst danach konnte er erst Trainieren gehen.

Jeden Tag fragte er sich immer und immer wieder, wann er seine Plan durchführen konnte, um für kurze Zeit diese Verpflichtungen zu entgehen und mal auf einen anderen Planten zu fliegen damit für eine Weile das tun konnte was er wollte und nicht was von Ihm verlangt wurde. Er hatte schon versucht heimlich irgendwo anders hin zu gehen, doch wurde er sehr schnell aufgespürt und die Strafe, die danach immer kam, war nicht gerade angenehm. Doch für einbischen Freiheit war es ihm egal. Auch wenn sein Vater es nicht Wahrnehmen wollte und ihn daraufhin ständig Aufgaben gab und zur Versammlungen schleppte wo ein kleiner neunjähriger Junge eigentlich noch gar nichts zu suchen hatte, sei er auch ein Prinz, war er immer noch ein Kind. Und manchmal wollte er auch wie ein Kind sein. Nein. Er sollte sich Erwachsen verhalten. Dann irgendwann fasste er diesen Neuen Plan. Doch jeden Tag verhinderte sein Vater, das er seine Plan durchführen konnte, als ahnte er etwas. Denn Abends war der junge Prinz einfach zu ausgepowert um noch irgendetwas zu tun. Auch wenn er jeden Morgen beim Aufstehen zu sich sagte: "Heute klappt es." Und wie jeden Tag missglückte sein Plan.

Er stellte das Wasser aus und nahm ein Handtuch der am Haken hing um sich abzutrocknen. Danach zog er sich seinen Schlafanzug. Jetzt brauchte er erstmal Schlaf, denn Morgen, oder besser gesagt Heute, musste er wieder sehr früh hoch. Dann würde er sehen ob es ihm diesmal gelang seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Mit noch nassem Haar legte er sich ins Bett. Sein Kopf hatte noch nicht mal das Kissen berührt, da schlief er schon mit den Gedanken an seinem Plan ein.

Am frühen Morgen wurde er durch ein klopfen an der Tür geweckt. Er stöhnte.

"Eure Majestät. Euer Vater wünscht Euch zu sprechen."

Wieder stöhnte er auf. Irgendwie hatte er gewusst, dass sein Vater ihn sehen wollte. Er hatte aber gehofft das es diesmal nicht so sein würde. "Ich komme gleich." kam sehr verschlafen aus dem Gemach. Der Prinz ließ es sich aber nicht nehmen die Bettdecke noch einmal über den Kopf zu ziehen. _Ich will nicht. _Am liebsten würde er liegen bleiben und bis morgen früh gar nicht mehr aufstehen. Er war einfach viel zu Müde. Dann seufzte er. Mühsam schälte er sich aus dem Bett. Er zog sich im Halbschlaf seine Sachen an und als er fertig war, klopfte es auch schon an seiner Tür. Murrend öffnete er diese und sah in das Gesicht von Nappa, seinen Aufpasser. Sein Vater wollte es so, da er seinen Sohn nicht noch einmal suchen musste und dieser verhindern sollte, das er nicht wieder verschwindet.

Wortlos ging der Prinz an ihm vorbei und machte sich auf den Weg zum Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. Den ganzen Weg über redete Nappa auf ihn ein und las ihm seinem Terminplan für heute durch. Er hörte ihm nur mit halben Ohr zu. Wieder musste er Termine wahrnehmen. Und das insgesamt acht. Zu was genau er gehen sollte, interessierte ihn nicht. Nappa würde ihn schon dorthin bringen. Außerdem strengt es ihn gerade einbischen zu doll an ihn zu zuhören, da er Mühe hatte wach zu bleiben und nicht im gehen einzuschlafen. Stellenweise nickte er nur, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte was sein Aufpasser zu ihm sagte. Es war ihm egal. Er wird es irgendwann am Tag erfahren.

Als sie das Arbeitszimmer erreichten, klopfte Nappa an der Tür. Als man ein "Herein." hören konnte, öffnete der Saiyajin die Tür und trat beiseite, damit der neunjährige in das Zimmer gehen konnte. Danach ging Nappa nach draußen und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Du hast mich rufen lassen?", sagte er und sah zu seinem Vater.

Der König saß an seinem Arbeitstisch und sah auf als sein Sohn den Raum betrat. "Vegeta. Ja das habe ich. Ich möchte heute mit dir einige Unterlagen durchgehen."

Vegeta konnte sich gerade so ein stöhnen unterdrücken. Doch sah man, dass er dazu keine Lust dazu hatte.

Der König sah es und fixierte seinen Sohn finster . "Ich möchte, dass du dir das was ich dir heute zeige und sage auch gut in Erinnerung behältst. Nicht, dass du mich irgendwann blamierst und ich als schlechter König dastehe."

War ja klar. Er dachte nur an sich. Am liebsten hätte Vegeta seinem Vater Paroli geboten, unterließ dies aber, da er wusste wie er darauf reagierte. Und er möchte den Zorn seines Vaters nicht wecken. Jedenfalls noch nicht. Denn wenn sein Plan funktioniert und er für eine weile verschwand, würde eine Strafe auf ihn warten. Eine sehr harte Strafe. Doch egal was sich sein Vater ausdenken würde, es wäre ihm wert.

"Ich möchte das du gleich nach deinem Unterricht zu mir kommst."

Vegeta nickte nur. Er wollte gerade gehen, doch hielt ihn sein Vater zurück. "Doch bevor du anfängst zu lernen, ziehe dir etwas anderes an. Diese Kleidung entspricht nicht deiner Stellung. So läuft man als Prinz nicht rum. Schon gar nicht wenn dieser mein Sohn ist. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Verwirrt sah der Junge an sich herab und merkte, das er seine Trainingskluft an hatte. Er war komplett in Schwarz mit grünem Brustpanzer. Dazu grüne Handschuhe und grüne Stiefel. Oh Mann. Der Tag fängt schon mal gut an. Als Vegeta nickte, wandte der König sich wieder den Unterlagen zu die er vor sich liegen hatte. Mit einem Wink war sein Sohn entlassen und Vegeta verließ den Raum. Er musste sich beeilen, denn die erste Stunde fing bald an und somit rannte er fast zu seinem Zimmer ohne auf Nappa zu achten, der versuchte hinter ihm her zu kommen. Als er sich umgezogen hatte, machte er sich schnell auf den Weg zum Unterricht. Nappa dabei im Schlepptau. Vegeta war wütend. Warum hatte sein Aufpasser ihm nicht gesagt, dass er nicht passend gekleidet war? Das würde noch ein Nachspiel haben. Eigentlich hätte es ihm auffallen müssen, das er seine Königliche Kluft nicht an hatte. Doch jetzt war nicht die zeit dafür.

Vegeta und Nappa betraten den Unterrichtsraum. Dieser Raum wurde nur für die Königlichen Nachkommen angefertigt und nur deren Kinder durften hier lernen. Dadurch hatte Vegeta auch nicht wirklich viel Kontakt zur Außenwelt und deshalb auch keine Freunde. Er würde mal gern andere Kinder kennenlernen, doch wurde es ihm untersagt, da er sich um andere Sachen kümmern sollte.

Er betrat den Raum. Sein Lehrer erwartete ihn bereits und wartete bis Vegeta sich gesetzt hatte um mit dem Unterricht zu beginnen. Nappa währenddessen hielt draußen vor der Tür die Stellung bis Vegeta nach ungefähr fünf stunden wieder raus kam und gähnend an ihm vorbei ging. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg, wieder zum Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. Vegeta hatte mühe ein weiteres Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Wie lange musste er das noch aushalten? Vieles was ihm der Lehrer beibringen sollte, kannte er schon von seinem Vater. Darum wusste er nicht, warum er überhaupt noch einen Lehrer brauchte. Wenn der König nicht gerade mit ihm Unterlagen ansah, oder an Versammlungen und Besprechungen teilnahmen, sprach er mit seinem Sohn über die Geschichte der Saiyajins, wie sie entstanden waren und so weiter. Fragte ihn aus um somit zu erfahren wie viel er behalten hatte. Wenn Vegeta mal was nicht wusste, sah sein Vater meist fast rot und sagte das er sich mehr anstrengen sollte. Wie jeden Tag. Heute würde es nicht anders laufen.

Dann kamen sie am Ziel an und Vegeta trat ein. Der König saß wie immer an seinem Tisch. Doch heute war einer bei ihm. Als sein Vater aber was unterschrieb und es dem anderen Mann gab, verließ derjenige auch sofort wieder den Raum.

"Nimm Platz, Vegeta. Wir fangen sofort an."

Der genannte setzte sich seinem Vater gegenüber und sah alles andere als glücklich aus. Der König bemerkte es, kannte er dies aber schon und ignorierte das verhalten seines Sohnes. Doch würde er darüber mit ihm noch einmal reden müssen, da es in letzter Zeit viel zu oft vorkam, dass sein jüngeres Ebenbild seine Missfallen zeigte. Jetzt war aber keine Zeit dafür, denn er hatte noch andere Termine die er wahrnehmen musste und so holte er ein paar Papiere hervor und legte sie Vegeta vor die Nase.

Vegeta sah sich den Stapel Papiere vor sich an. Wieder Geschäftsunterlagen die er sich ansehen sollte. Während sein Vater redete und erklärte hörte er aufmerksam zu, da er wusste, dass er irgendwann danach wieder ausgefragt wurde. Vegeta hatte das Gefühl, das sein Kopf langsam explodierte. Doch ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Sein Vater duldete keine Widersprüche und so versuchte er alles was er hörte in seinem Kopf zu behalten. Nach einer Weile durfte er wieder gehen und Nappa wartete draußen auf ihn um seinen Prinz zu einer Besprechung zu begleiten. Sein Vater würde gleich nachkommen. Er ging nie gemeinsam mit seinem Sohn zu irgendeinem Termin.

Der kleine Prinz seufzte. Er konnte nicht mehr. In seinem Kopf pochte es langsam. Es war zuviel. Heute Abend würde er seinen Plan ausführen. Egal was kommen möge. Egal wie stark seine Kopfschmerzen noch werden würde. Egal ob er sich nach dem Training noch bewegen konnte. Heute würde es klappen. Diesmal würde er es durchziehen. Innerlich grinste Vegeta und konnte es kaum noch erwarten. Und gleich wurde der restliche Tag nicht mehr ganz so schlimm. Und so ging er, mit der Vorfreude darauf endlich für ein paar Tage von allen Verpflichtungen frei zu sein, zu der Besprechung.

Am Abend

Vegeta lehnte sich sehr erschöpft an seiner Tür. Endlich war dieser Tag vorbei. Nun musste er noch warten bis der Rest des Schlosses schlief. Doch das war leichter gesagt als getan, denn er war kurz vorm umfallen. Sein Kopf schmerzte. Er riss sich zusammen und duschte schnell, packte noch ein paar seiner Habseligkeiten ein. Einbischen Proviant hatte er sich schon von seinem Abendessen stibitzt und hoffte das sein Plan gelingen möge. Damit er nicht so schnell erkannt wurde, hatte er sich ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Als es dann an der Zeit wurde, öffnete Vegeta leise die Tür und sah in den Gang. Ganz leise ging hinaus und schloss die Tür. Er ging die Gänge entlang und versuchte sich so unauffällig wie möglich aus dem Schloss zu schleichen. Wenn einer vorbei kam, versteckte er sich schnell hinter einer Säule oder Nische, sodass er komplett von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde.

Als er draußen war, schlich er sich im Schatten der Häuser direkt zur Raumfahrtstation, wo die Raumkapseln waren. Alles lief wie geplant und schließlich war bei den Raumkapseln angekommen. Wartete aber noch einen Moment und sah sich um. Nicht das jemand vorbei kam und ihn entdeckte. Da keiner zu sehen war, wollte der kleine Prinz zu seiner der Kapseln rennen, doch kamen aus einer Tür zwei Saiyajins und er versteckte sich schnell im Schatten. Sein Herz klopfte so laut, dass er Angst hatte dadurch entdeckt zu werden. Doch sah ihn keiner. Die zwei blieben direkt neben den Raumkapseln stehen und unterhielten sich. Vegeta betete das sie schnell wieder gehen würde. Lange konnte er nicht mehr stehen und musste sich zusammenreißen, damit er nicht umkippte. Die Sicht verschwamm langsam, doch wagte er es nicht den Kopf zu schütteln, oder in den Augen zu reiben. Jede Bewegung könnte ihn verraten und das wollte er nicht und so musste wohl oder übel noch weiter ausharren.

Nach einer Weile gingen die zwei Saiyajins endlich und Vegeta konnte aufatmen, wartete aber noch kurz. Nicht das wieder zurück kamen. Doch als nichts passierte, schlich er schnell zu einer Raumkapsel und verstaute schnell seine Habseligkeiten, inklusive Proviant. Am besten war, das er ohne Ziel flog. Denn wenn er einen Ziel eingab, würde er leichter zu finden sein. Sein Schlaf musste also noch warten. Auch wenn er seine Augen kaum noch offen halten konnte und sein Kopf kurz davor war zu explodieren. Also setzte sich der neunjährige Prinz in die Kapsel, schloss die Luke und startete. Durch seinen Vater wusste er schon wie er diese Bedienen konnte und somit war es ein leichtes für ihn den Planeten zu verlassen.

Keiner von den noch wachen Bewohnern des Planeten beachteten die Raumkapsel, da es nicht gerade selten vorkam, dass Saiyajins nachts los flogen um einen Auftrag auszuführen. Und so war es dann, das keiner das verschwinden ihres Prinzen bemerkte.


	2. Das Abenteuer beginnt

_**Kapitel 2: Das Abenteuer beginnt**_

Vegeta schloss seine Augen. Endlich war er frei. Frei von seinen Verspflichtungen. Nun begann seine Reise in eine unbekannte Welt. Er war gespannt was er so alles erleben und welche Bekanntschaften er machen würde. Als erstes würde er einen Planten aufsuchen müssen, der weit entfernt von Planet Vegeta war. Nicht das er zu schnell gefunden wurde. Und so gönnte er seinen Körper für ein paar Minuten Ruhe, bevor er sich auf der Suche nach einen angemessenen Planeten machte. Durch den Bordcomputer war es leicht einen Verlassen Planeten zu orten, doch musste Vegeta das Ziel manuell ansteuern, da er ja ohne Ziel flog. Er brauchte dringend Schlaf und daher wollte er sich in Sicherheit wissen. Nicht das er während er schlief von den Bewohnern des Planeten überfallen wurde. Er wusste sich durchaus zu wehren, denn schließlich war er ein Saiyajin. Da er aber von seinem Vater erfahren hatte, das es auch Lebewesen gab, die ebenfalls nicht ohne waren, musste er vorsichtig sein.

Bis er den Planeten erreichte, dauerte es noch ungefähr zwei Stunden. Der Planet hieß Zor. Er seufzte schwer. Er hätte lieber einen gefunden der weiter entfernt war. Doch musste er wohl oder übel diesen Ansteuern, denn sein Körper verlangte Schlaf. Nicht das er einschlief und mit einem anderen Planeten kollidierte. Nicht auszudenken war passieren würde. Also musste er sich wohl noch zusammenreißen. Lieber dann doch einen naheliegenden Planeten, als während des Fluges einzuschlafen und bei einem Aufprall eines anderen Planeten umzukommen. Schon allein den Gedanken daran erschauerte Vegeta. Und so blieb er wach und musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht gleich einzuschlafen.

Nach circa einer halben stunde, fielen ihm nun doch langsam aber sicher seine Augen zu. Er versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen und übersah dadurch fast den dunkelblauen Planeten, der genau in seiner Flugrichtung lag. Erst dachte er, er träumte. Dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf und rieb mit seinen Händen in seine verschlafenen Augen. Dann sah er, mit Augen auf halb acht, den Planeten an, der immer schneller auf ihn zuraste. Träumte er etwa schon? Vegeta kniff sich in die Wange. Als er den Schmerz kurz darauf spürte, riss er seine Augen weit auf. _Scheiße._ Mit schrecken musste er feststellen, das er wirklich gerade auf einen Planeten zuraste. So schnell er konnte, versuchte er die Kapsel in einer andere Richtung zu lenken, doch wollte das Mistding nicht so wie er es wollte, worauf Vegeta sich die Haare raufte und Panik bekam. _Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Nein. _Er wollte noch nicht sterben. Dabei wollte er doch nur ein einbischen Frei sein und nicht gleich hops gehen.

"Los, Du Mistding. Ich Befehle dir sofort vorbei zufliegen. Looos. Mach schon. Ich werde dich zerschrotten, ich schwörs." schrie er den Bordcomputer an. Mit Panik in den Augen, sah er zu den immer näher kommenden Planeten. Na toll. "Ich bin noch zu Jung um zu sterben. Ich will nicht." Er versuchte es noch einmal, dass die Kapsel in eine andere Richtung flog, doch irgendwie schien die nicht reagieren zu wollen. "Och nö." Vegeta machte sich auf dem Sitz ganz klein, kniff die Augen zusammen und hob die Arme über seinen Kopf, als würde er sich damit schützen wollen. Er konnte nur auf den Aufprall warten, denn die Kapsel war zu schnell. Bevor er einen Planeten anflog, musste erst die Geschwindigkeit runter, damit er heil auf den Boden ankam. Doch war er schon zu dicht dran. Wenn er mit Ziel geflogen wäre, hätte es die Kapsel im richtigen Moment, automatisch getan. Doch selbst für diese Entfernung wusste Vegeta, dass selbst wenn er noch kurzfristig ein Ziel eingeben würde, die Kapsel nicht schnell genug reagieren würde. Nun saß er hier. Heftig zitternd wartete er darauf, dass er auf dem Planeten prallte. Eine Träne rann ihm die Wange runter. Sollte sein Ausflug hier schon vorbei sein?

Als aber nach einer weile nichts passierte, öffnete er zögernd seine Augen und sah ins All. "Hä? Wie jetzt …" Er blinzelte ein paar mal. Hatte er das vielleicht doch nur geträumt? Verwirrt sah er hinaus. Er atmete schwer und war total zerzaust. Er sah sich selbst im Glas. Seine Haare standen wild durcheinander, sein Augen angstgeweitet und sein Gesicht bleich. Vegeta tastete sein Körper ab. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit, mit dem Wissen, dass er noch lebte. Oder? Zitternd blickte er auf seinen Bordcomputer. Nein. Dort sah er, dass er sich von einem Planeten entfernte und wusste, dass das nicht geträumt war. Die Raumkapsel hatte doch noch reagiert und flog in eine andere Richtung. Als er den weiter entfernenden Planten beobachtete, lief das Fass über und er schrie den Bildschirm an. "Du dämlicher Planet. Wie kannst du es wagen, du blöde runde Kugel, dich mir in den Weg zu stellen? Hast du keinen anderen Platz gefunden um im All doof rumzuhängen? NEIN? Glaub mir, wenn ich wieder zurück fliege und DU in meinem Blickfeld gerätst, dann kannst du was erleben." Vegeta keuchte aufgeregt. Dann schloss er seine Augen, setzte sich wieder richtig hin und lehnte sich zurück.

Seine Wangen nahmen eine rote Färbung an. Wie froh war er, dass sein Vater seinen Ausbruch nicht miterlebt hatte. Er wäre definitiv Enterbt worden. Vegeta wusste auch nicht, wie er nur so einen Stuss labern konnte. Diese Demütigung hätte er nicht überlebt, wenn er so etwas vor anderen Saiyajins von sich gegeben hätte. Aber dennoch … Vegeta hatte Angst gehabt. Panische Angst. Und der Schock saß tief und somit er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm mehrer Tränen aus den Augen liefen. Ein schluchzen entlief seiner Kehle, als er daran dachte, dass er knapp dem Tod entkommen war. Er mochte ein Saiyajin sein und für sein Alter recht stark, doch trotz dessen war er immer noch ein Kind. Sein Stolz, der schon sehr ausgeprägt war, ließ solche Gefühlsregungen eigentlich gar nicht zu. Doch da er alleine war, konnte er seine Gefühle kurze Zeit freien lauf lassen, bis sein Stolz wieder die Oberhand gewann und Vegeta sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte. _Was mach ich denn. Sitze hier und Heule rum wie ein Baby. Vegeta, du Niete, reiß dich zusammen._

Um sich abzulenken, nahm er ein Buch, was er mitgenommen hatte und blätterte drin rum. Da drauf waren Planeten abgebildet. Er war ja nicht doof und hätte sich sehr schnell verraten, wenn er im Bordcomputer nach Informationen gesucht hätte. Deshalb hatte er vorsichtshalber dieses Buch eingepackt um einbischen über die naheliegenden Planeten zu lesen und um herauszufinden worauf er zu achten hatte. Das Problem war, nicht alle Planeten waren drin enthalten und er hoffte, Planet Zor in diesem Buch zu finden. Und so suchte er, zwischendurch immer aufblickend, diesen Planeten. Denn noch mal einen entgegen zurasen wollte er nicht riskieren. Und außerdem war dadurch die Chance geringer einzuschlafen.

Nach einer Weile atmete Vegeta erleichtert aus, als er Planet Zor fand, schlug er gleich darauf die Seite auf. Doch bevor er anfing zu lesen, guckte er durch das Glas um sicher zu gehen das nichts in der Nähe war und kontrollierte schnell die Flugrichtung. Als alles in Ordnung war, begann er etwas über den Planeten heraus zu finden. Viel fand er nicht, denn über diesen Planeten stand kaum etwas. Nur das man nicht auf ihn Leben konnte. Die Luft dort war wie Gift für jedes Lebewesen. Egal von welcher Art. Und Pflanzen gab es dort auch nicht. _So sieht er Planet auch aus. Giftgrün._ dachte Vegeta. Versuche wurden schon unternommen, doch sobald man das Raumschiff verließ, starb man durch das Gift gleich an Ort und stelle. _Kein Wunder, dass kaum etwas drin steht. Da reicht ja schon das Wort Gift, um einen weiten Bogen um diesen Planeten zu machen._ Sogar Atemmasken halfen nicht für lange Zeit. Raumschiffe ohne Schutzschild, hielten das Gift auch nicht sehr lange fern.

"Na klasse. Ich fliege geradewegs auf einen Planeten zu, wo ich giftige Luft einatme. Hast du wirklich Prima hingekriegt, Vegeta. Aber was habe ich erwartet? Es heißt ja nicht umsonst unbewohnt. Erst ein fast Zusammenstoß mit einer blöden Kugel und dann noch Gift. Was kommt noch? Super, toller Plan. Etwas anderes hätte dir nicht einfallen können, wie?" knurrte Vegeta. Er könnte sich selber Ohrfeigen. Irgendwie hatte er es sich leichter vorgestellt. Eigentlich wollte er nur Spaß haben und nun? Nun flog er von einem Unglück ins andere.

Halt … Er konnte doch auf dem Planeten landen. Erstens, hatte er ein sehr stabiles Raumschiff. Oder eher Raumkapsel. Zweitens, diese Kapseln hatten ein Schutzschild. Und drittens, würde ihn keiner auf so einem Planeten vermuten. Vegeta lachte vor Freude. Er konnte seinen Plan weiterführen, denn er brauchte seine Kapsel ja nicht verlassen. Er wollte sich ja nur ausruhen und schlafen. Also was machte er sich überhaupt so einen Kopf? Es wird schon nichts schief gehen. Jetzt war er wieder wach. Er sah auf seinen Computer und musste mit einem lächeln feststellen, dass seit dem fast Zusammenstoß eine Menge Zeit vergangen war. Die restliche Zeit blickte er ins All und kontrollierte mehrmals die Flugrichtung.

Er bemerkte, dass seine Augen wieder schwerer wurden und er kaum noch Kraft hatte seine Hand zu heben. Langsam wurde es brenzlig. Nur noch zehn Minuten und er würde Planet Zor erreichen. Nur hoffte er, noch solange durchzuhalten, denn er musste vorher die Geschwindigkeit senken. Nach ungefähr fünf Minuten war es dann an der Zeit. Er wusste nicht wie weit es senken musste und flog sicherheitshalber mit halber Geschwindigkeit. Dadurch verlängerte sich zwar die Ankunft, aber Hauptsache war, er kam sich an. Dann kam endlich der grüne Planet in Sicht und Vegeta drückte einen Knopf. Kurz darauf umfing der Kapsel ein Schild.

Es war für Vegeta fast wie ein Deja Vu, da er trotzdem noch recht schnell auf ihn zusteuerte. Er schloss seine Augen und begann zu zittern. Er schüttelte den Kopf um die Bilder los zu werden. Dann bemerkte er eine große Erschütterung und dachte nur noch: _Ich bin Tod. Scheiße. Ich habe es vermasselt._ _Vegeta, du Hirni. Reiß dich zusammen. Einfach nur Augen aufmachen und nachsehen._ Und so öffnete er seine Augen. Er sah dunkle Erde und komisches Grünes Zeug in der Luft. Ängstlich sah er die grünen Schwaden an. Also … leben tat er noch. Doch für wie lange? Als er sicher war, dass dieses Zeug auch ja nicht in der Nähe seiner Kapsel kam und sein Schutzschild die grüne Masse von ihm fern hielt, holte er seinen wohlverdienten Schlaf nach.

Planet Vegeta

Am Morgen

König Vegeta betrat sein Arbeitszimmer und sah auch schon die Unterlagen auf dem Tisch. Seufzend setzte er sich, sah die Papiere an und bemerkte, dass auch ein paar Verträge mit bei waren. Das war wunderbar, denn dann konnte er ein paar mit seinen Sohn durchgehen, damit er hier auch schon ein paar Erfahrungen sammeln konnte. Einige, für ihn unwichtige Papiere, legte er zu einem Stapel zusammen und andere die wichtig waren, packte er in seine Schublade. Doch behielt er noch zwei Unterlagen draußen um sich die gleich anzusehen.

Als Nappa den Raum betrat, gab er ihm die Termine für Vegeta die er heute abarbeiten sollte und beauftragte ihn seinen Sohn zu wecken. Mit einem Nicken verließ Nappa den Raum und der König besah weiter seine Papier vor sich.

Nach einer Weile kam der glatzköpfige Saiyajin wieder. Er räusperte sich und wusste nicht wie er anfangen sollte. Doch da der König ihn noch nicht beachtete sagte er: "Eure Majestät?"

König Vegeta hob den Kopf. "Ist mein Sohn wach?"

"Ähm … Anscheinend. Er reagierte nicht auf mein Klopfen und als nach einer Weile immer noch nichts von ihm kam, ging ich in sein Gemach um feststellen zu müssen, dass sein Bett unberührt war."

"Dann ist er wahrscheinlich schon im Unterrichtsraum. Geh hin und bring ihn her. Ich muss mit ihm ein kleines Gespräch führen." erwiderte der König und sah wieder auf die Unterlagen.

"Ja, Majestät." Nappa verbeugte sich und ging zum Unterrichtsraum. Er öffnete die Tür und sah nur den Lehrer, der sich auf seine Stunden vorbereitete. Doch von Vegeta keine Spur. Auf dem Flur kamen zwei Wächter vorbei. Er bat ihnen nach Vegeta Ausschau zu halten und zu seinem Vater zubringen, wenn sie ihn fanden. Mit einem Nicken machten sich die zwei auf die Suche.

Als aber eine gewisse Zeit verstrichen war, war der Prinz immer noch nicht zu finden. Nappa wurde nervös. Den König warten zu lassen, behagte ihn ganz und gar nicht. Im Gedanken sah er schon seinen Kopf rollen und so ging zum Arbeitszimmer um ihn die Nachricht zu überbringen, dass sein Sohn im Schloss unauffindbar war.

"Euer Majestät. Ich und zwei andere Saiyajins haben euren Sohn gesucht, doch ist er spurlos verschwunden."

"Was willst du damit sagen SPURLOS VERSCHWUNDEN?" knurrte der König.

"Er ist nicht im Schloss." kam kleinlaut von dem Saiyajin.

"Dann sucht ihn gefälligst. Er muss hier sein." sagte er.

In diesem Moment kamen die zwei andere Saiyajins in den Raum gestürmt. "Mein König" schrie einer. "Euer Sohn ist verschwunden."

König Vegeta schloss genervt die Augen. "Sucht überall nach. Er muss doch irgendwo sein."

Der andere von den beiden sagte: "Ich habe draußen nachgesehen. Keine Spur von Ihm. Ich habe angeordnet ihn in der Stadt zu suchen, doch bis jetzt kein Erfolg."

Nein. Nicht schon wieder. Auf der Stirn des Königs, trat eine Ader hervor. Diesmal kann er was erleben, wenn er gefunden wurde. "Dann sucht den verdammten Planeten ab. Jeden Winkel. Habt ihr verstanden? Und wenn ihr ohne ihn zurück kommt, werdet ihr wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein." sagte er zornig.

Alle drei Saiyajins verbeugten sich, bevor sie mit der Suche weiter machten. Der König knurrte gefährlich. Auf seinen Sohn würde eine Strafe warten, wenn er wieder kam. Darauf konnte er sich verlassen.

Planet Zor

Vegeta erwachte langsam aus seinen Träumen und sah sich erstmal um, da er nicht gleich wusste wo er war. Doch dann viel es ihm wieder ein und ein lächeln zauberte sich auf seinen Lippen. _Also hab ich das ganze doch nicht nur geträumt._ Er setzte sich langsam auf, musste aber ein schmerzenslaut unterdrücken, da er sehr ungemütlich geschlafen hatte. Kein wunder. Viel Platz hatte er ja nicht zum Schlafen gehabt und im Sitzen war es auch nicht gerade angenehm. Wie lang er geschlafen hatte, wusste er nicht.

Er setzte sich auf. Mit Freude stellte er fest, dass sein Schutzschild gehalten hatte, doch gleich danach machte sich Panik in ihm breit. Sein Schutzschild machte langsam schlapp. Es verblasste genau vor seinen Augen. "Ahhhhhhhhhh. Bleib weg von mir." Schnell startete Vegeta die Raumkapsel. "Los, los, los." Kurz darauf fand er sich im Weltall wieder und ließ Planet Zor hinter sich. Vegeta ließ sich erleichtert auf dem Sitz sinken. Geschafft. Nun musste er sehen wohin er als nächstes fliegen würde. Gleich darauf kam ein lautes knurren und Vegeta musste lachen. Er würde erstmal etwas Essen müssen, bevor er sein nächstes Abenteuer entgegen flog. Seine Hand nahm den Beutel neben sich hoch und holte sich etwas zu essen raus. Als nächstes müsste er wieder etwas Nahrung besorgen, denn das was er hatte mitgehen lassen, reichte gerade mal für eine Mahlzeit. Also musste er sich das einteilen, auch wenn er noch Hunger hatte.

Und so nahm er wieder sein Buch zur Hand und suchte wieder nach einem Planeten. Doch da er nicht wusste, wo diese Lagen, sah er auf den Bordcomputer. Mal sehen, welchen Planeten er ansteuern würde. Denn diesmal würde er einen weiter entfernten Planeten ansteuern.


End file.
